Las BlutVonKatze
by kurita-chan
Summary: Dos años después de la Batalla en Hogwarts, la guerra continua, Voldemort gana terreno y el elegido pierde fuerzas, cada vez hay meno esperanzas. La salvación del mundo mágico y muggle queda en manos de cuatro chicas, quienes a pesar de sus diferencias lucharan como una ¿Lograran vencer aún en un tiempo que no es suyo?
1. Sumary

**Las BlutVonKatze.**

Han pasado 2 años desde la batalla en Hogwarts, todos los horocruxes han sido destruidos, Voldemort aún no muere, el elegido pierde fuerzas muy rápido y cada vez hay menos esperanzas. Hermione, Luna, Pansy y Krysttheen toman en su mano la salvación del mundo mágico y muggle. Algo que no previeron fue que terminarían más de 20 años en el pasado como unas extraordinarias animagas ilegales, hermanas de sangre y teniendo nuevamente 16. ¿Qué harán sus nuevos amigos al enterarse de su condición de animagas y viajeras del tiempo? ¿Las repudiaran o ayudaran? Con sus conocimientos del futuro ¿lograrán salvar todas las vidas posibles, destruir nuevamente los horocruxes y poner fin a la guerra, al tiempo que cursan nuevamente Hogwarts y viven sus propias historias de amor? Bien dicen que "El Conocimiento Es poder" y "La Unión Hace La Fuerza" ¿no?


	2. El comienzo

**Las BlutVonKatze.**

 **Cap1: El Comienzo.**

Krysttheen Fawley fue una Hulfflepuff, compañera de Luna. Tiene piel clara, cabello castaño y ojos chocolate. Fue criada por el Sr. Byrne, al morir toda su familia en la primera guerra contra el innombrable.

Pansy, Hermione, Luna y Krysttheen se hicieron amigas en el 2do año de las últimas dos al encontrarse las cuatro un sábado después del toque de queda. Se reunían en un salón secreto en el cuarto piso, tapizado con los colores de las cuatro casas.

Donde Luna era calma, soñadora, dulce, verídica y perspicaz, Krysttheen era la trabajadora, seria, justa y optimista, Pansy la protectora, alocada, sarcástica y astuta como ninguna y Hermione, aunque no lo aparentaba, la rebelde, de mente rápida y cariñosa, las paraba para que no se metieran en problemas. Estando juntas no había quien pudiera con ellas, te metías con una, te enfrentabas a todas, puede que no directamente, pues su amistad era secreta, pero misteriosamente empezabas a pasarlo mal "sin causa aparente".

Gracias a Pansy conocieron a los chicos de Sly por lo cual pudieron darse cuenta que no eran tan fríos u malos como aparentaban y llegaron a entablar una linda amistad con el bromista Blaise, el tranquilo Theo y el "dulce dragón de las mazmorras", como le decía Hermione.

Krysttheen y Pansy formaron parte del ED, la segunda secretamente, Hermione y Luna se encargaban de que aprendieran al mismo paso, e incluso antes, que los demás junto a Blaise, Theo y Draco. El que los chicos pertenecieran a la brigada de Umbridge, contrario a lo que se cree, les dio algunos beneficios y mantuvieron el ED todo lo que fue posible.

Cuando Pansy y los chicos fueron iniciados como mortifagos ellas estuvieron ahí para apoyarlos y años más tarde tomaron partido a favor de la Orden del Fenix, todos daban información de distintas fuentes, Krysttheen mezclándose entre los ciudadanos, Luna por sus propios medios y los Sly´s les daban la que obtenían en sus reuniones con el Lord a través de Pansy, quien nunca dejo de verse con las chicas, para que al final Hermione la diera a la Orden.

o0o ~ O ~ o0o ~ O ~ o0o ~ O ~ o0o ~ O ~ o0o ~ O ~ o0o ~ O ~ o0o ~ O ~ o0o ~ O ~ o0o ~ O ~ o0o ~ O ~ o0o ~ O ~ o0o ~ O ~ o0o ~ O ~ o0o ~ O ~ o0o ~ O ~ o0o ~ O ~ o0o ~ O ~ o0o ~ O ~ o0o ~ O ~ o0o ~ O ~ o0o ~ O ~ o0o ~ O ~ o0o ~ O ~ o0o

Ya habían pasado tres semanas y ningún ataque, el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado no les quería decir a sus subordinados que estaba planeando, todos estaban a la expectativa y más del alguno se había vuelto paranoico hace mucho. Cansadas de no saber qué va a suceder, las cuatro decidieron reunirse en Hogwarts, pasando por los pasadizos cuando nadie las veía, activaron el mapa del merodeador para asegurarse de que estaban "solas" y como no querían que los pocos cuadros o fantasmas que aun rondaban el castillo las reconocieran se metieron bajo la capa invisible, que Hermione tomo prestada, pues su dueño no estaba en condiciones de usarla, y partieron hacía su salón en el cuarto piso. Una vez ahí, Hermione apunto el lugar con su varita desapareciendo toda la suciedad dela sala.

Uff… como extrañaba este lugar- dijo Krys quitándose la capa y dando vueltas sobre sí para ver el lugar.

Por fin en casa- dijo Pansy al tirarse sobre un sillón verde y abrazarse a un cojín.

Ni que lo digan…- dejo escapar Luna en suspiro acostándose en la alfombra.

-Saben, por un momento pensé que jamás iba a volver a pisar este lugar… al menos no viva...

Hermione bajo la cabeza ante el comentario de Pansy y dijo- Yo pensé igual…

¡Ah no! No empiecen por favor...- dijo Krys fastidiada, porque ella también lo pensó.

-Estamos aquí para darnos fuerza, esperanza y fortaleza, no para deprimirnos las unas a las otras…

-¡Así se habla Luna, No podemos dejarnos vencer por esta guerra!, ¡Saldremos de esta y lo haremos juntas!

Ash… casi no puedo creer que aún les quede optimismo- dijo Pansy mientras le lanza a Krys el cojín que antes abrazaba, quien le muestra la lengua la esquivarlo.

Aunque... – Todas voltean a ver a Luna, quien hace una pausa -Deben admitir que la idea de seguir viniendo aquí aunque sea como fantasmas no suena tan mal…

Esa es mi Lunita que siempre sabe que decir- dice Krys en tono mimoso sentándose en la alfombra junta a Luna para abrazarla y revolver le el pelo.

-Mione… ¿Estas bien? Desde hace rato ten noto muy callada.

-No es nada Pans, no te preocupes, sólo siento como algo raro en la sala… como sí… no estuviéramos solas…

Ahora que lo dices…- dijeron Krys y Pansy al mismo tiempo.

¿Y quién dijo que lo estamos?- pregunto Luna desconcertándolas.

-¿A qué te…

No me miren a mí y pregúntenles a ellos- Volviendo su mirada hacía la esquina menos iluminada de la sala y todas miraron hacia donde Luna lo hacía.

Y yo que pensaba que nunca se darían cuenta- dijo una grave y sisean te desde las sombras.

o0o ~ O ~ o0o ~ O ~ o0o ~ O ~ o0o ~ O ~ o0o ~ O ~ o0o ~ O ~ o0o ~ O ~ o0o ~ O ~ o0o ~ O ~ o0o ~ O ~ o0o ~ O ~ o0o ~ O ~ o0o ~ O ~ o0o ~ O ~ o0o ~ O ~ o0o ~ O ~ o0o ~ O ~ o0o ~ O ~ o0o ~ O ~ o0o ~ O ~ o0o ~ O ~ o0o ~ O ~ o0o ~ O ~ o0o

…

Cinco días después, las cuatro se encontraban frente al bosque prohibido, vestidas cual muggles; con tres bolsitas, medianas de terciopelo, cada una colgando en sus cinturones.

Muy bien ¿tienen todo?- pregunta la tejón recibiendo un asentimiento general como respuesta –yo también.

Así que… ¿listas?- pregunta Pansy.

Sí- dicen a la vez que comienzan a internarse en las profundidades del bosque hasta que, pasados varios minutos.

-¿Escucharon eso?

-Sí… sonó como un quejido.

-"Ayuda…"-se vuelve a escuchar entre el susurro del viento.

Se miran entre ellas antes de correr entre los arboles hasta llegar a un claro rodeado de distintas especies de flores exóticas, un gran circulo de piedra y un pequeño lago de aguas claras donde se refleja perfectamente la media luna que le iluminaba no obstante lo que capturo su atención fue la hermosa criatura que estaba tendida en medio del claro, era una especie de gato enorme de largo y plateado pelaje el cual al parecer estaba herido.

-"Por favor… Ayúdenme… Por favor…"-

Dudando pero con paso firme se acercaron lentamente hasta llegar frente a la criatura, sí que era hermosa su pelaje no tenía nada que envidiarle a la crin de un unicornio y sus ojos bicolores brillaban con intensidad, una lástima que todo su costado estuviera surcado por una gran herida en línea recta. Se arrodillaron para examinarla más de cerca cuando Luna sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de la criatura suelta un jadeo ahogado.

U… usted es... u-una Katdrewlynn…- todas voltearon a verla y escucharon sorprendidas la respuesta de la criatura.

-"Así es… y ustedes son las elegidas… necesito su ayuda… Me queda poco tiempo…"

Pues… usted dirá- intervino Krys saliendo de su shock momentáneo.

-"Sé que vienen a hacer el ritual y luego se irán… Quiero que tomen un poco de mi sangre y la vuelvan suya en el ritual…"

-¡¿Qué?!

Está bien…- respondió Luna haciendo que las demás la miraran como si estuviera loca, ignorándolas cuestiono -¿Algo más?

-"Sí… eres lista niña… quiero que cuiden de mis bebes…"

¿Sus bebes?- inquirió confundida.

-"Así es…" – se movió ligeramente hacia un lado dejando ver cuatro pequeños gatitos, normales en apariencia, de distintos colores acurrucados uno junto al otro –"Ahora están dormidos, les llevaran con ustedes y cuando despierten serán sus compañeros…"

-¿Tiene algo más que decir?

-"…Disfruten de su nueva vida…"

Luna asintió lentamente con aire pensativo y le cerró los ojos a la pobre criatura para luego conjurar un cilindro no muy grueso de unos veintiocho centímetros y llenarlo completamente con su sangre quien luego desapareció. Se puso de pie y miro a sus amigas que no dejaban de observarla y suspiro -¿A que esperan? Tomen a los bebes y ayúdenme que no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Pansy reacciono y apareció una cesta acolchada donde metió a los cuatro mininos mientras Krys y Mione seguían Luna hasta un gran círculo de piedra rodeado de nomeolvides. Las alcanzo y la cuatro con sus varitas dibujaron una estrella de cinco puntas poniéndose una en cada punta y a la cesta con los mininos en la que sobraba. Prendieron 10 velas, 5 rojas y 5 blancas, las cuales colocaron en las puntas y uniones de la estrella.

Krys hizo aparecer un recipiente de cristal en el centro de la estrella mientras las demás sacaban distintos frascos transparentes del tamaño de sus manos, dos llamaban la atención al contener uno un líquido nacarado cual plata derretida y el otro semitransparente de brillo tornasol, los demás tenían un líquido carmesí en su interior.

Hermione empezó a cantar algo inentendible a media voz mientras tomaba el frasco tornasol y retirándole la tapa lo vaciaba en el recipiente central, Pansy le siguió tomando uno de los frascos de rojo contenido no obstante al verter lo dijo en voz fuerte y clara –Esta es sangre de un Malfoy-Black- y así les siguieron las sangres de "un Weasley-Prewett, un Byrne, un Zabini-Smith, un Potter mestizo y un Nott-White"

La Granger dejo su cantico un momento para sacar un sello de oro con una piedra escarlata y otro de plata con un zafiro azul que tenían la forma de un sol y una media luna con estrella, respectivamente.

Yo voy primero- dijo Krys cogiendo los sellos, respiro profundo y empuñando el coronado por el rubí en su mano derecha lo dirigió hacia la parte inferior de su muñeca izquierda sintiendo como este se volvía caliente y filoso cortando y marcando así su piel, hizo lo mismo con el de plata en su otro brazo y poniendo los un momento sobre el recipiente central dejando que un hilito de su sangre –La sangre de una Fawley- callera en el recipiente antes de pasárselos a Luna quien diciendo "Lovegood-Black" se los tendió a Pansy y la "Parkinson-Dolohov" a Hermione quien vertió primero la "Sangre de Katdrewlynn Celestial" a orden de Luna antes finalizar con un "Sangre Nueva" y verter la poción nacarada, la única que faltaba.

Unieron sus antebrazos y entrelazaron sus dedos con las que tenían al lado y enfrente, es decir, Hermione con Pansy y Krysttheen quienes a su vez estaban unidas a Luna, para luego cantar al unísono –Per potestatem ancestralum our sanguinem link index petimus.

Coniungere strengths et differentiae. Sumus et volumus sórores animae, cordis et sanguinis –el centro de la estrella brillo y el recipiente se transformó en cuatro quedando el líquido contenido repartido en iguales medidas, que tomaron de un trago aún unidas y antes de ver sus efectos, ambas castañas se soltaron para tomar la cesta entre ellas y decir junto a las demás. -Reditum ad Tempore… Plus quam viginti annorum- tantas veces como puntas tenía la estrella. Una luz blanca las envolvió haciendo que cerraran los ojos y perdieran la consciencia.

* * *

 **Hola...**

 **Dejad un Review y harán feliz a un alma en pena. QnQ**

 **Se aceptan tomatasos, criticas, consejos, correcciones y sugerencias.**

 **Háganme saber si les gusta. Depende de ustedes si se continua.**

 **Saludos** ~.


End file.
